Synthesis of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide is known from EP 1244641 B1, and the use of acidic components including methanesulfonic acid for the formulation of tablets containing micronized N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide is disclosed by WO 2006/103011 A1.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a specific form of a salt of the compound N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide which exhibits improved properties in regard to stability and bioavailability, and thus makes this specific form of the salt preferable for the manufacturing of pharmaceutical compositions and to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing such a specific salt so that these pharmaceutical compositions exhibit improved properties in regard to stability and bioavailability of the contained specific form of a salt of the compound N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]acetamide. Hereby, it should be noted that in accordance with the invention only the free base form of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]-acetamide exhibits bioavailability in a subject since the administered crystalline mono mesylate monohydrate salt of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]-acetamide turns in vivo into the corresponding free base form.
Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention is directed to the PK profiles resulting from administration of the crystalline mono mesylate monohydrate salt of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]-acetamide in vivo, when administered in a pharmaceutical composition of the instant invention to a subject in need thereof. The PK in vivo profiles of the free base of N-[5-(aminosulfonyl)-4-methyl-1,3-thiazol-2-yl]-N-methyl-2-[4-(2-pyridinyl)phenyl]-acetamide enable sufficient absolute bioavailability of 70%±30% thereof.
The objectives of the present invention are solved by the teaching of the independent claims. Further advantageous features, aspects, and details of the invention are evident from the dependent claims, the description, the drawings (Figs.), and the examples of the present application.